1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display device using a glassless mode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A three-dimensional image display enables three-dimensional images to be displayed on a two-dimensional flat display and is increasingly utilized in applications including media such as image advertisement and movies.
A display device for displaying three-dimensional images, including a polarizing plate or the like, and a screen specifically manufactured to enable three-dimensional images to be displayed on the display device are required in order to display three-dimensional images.
Polarizing plates, polarizing eyeglasses and the like may be used as the device for displaying three-dimensional images. The screen of the display device on which images are displayed is manufactured so that left eye images and right eye images are separately seen through the screen. Accordingly, a viewer views three-dimensional images by the left eye and the right eye thereof, separately, through the screen and thereby experiences a three-dimensional effect.